FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 8
Stormkit twitched his whiskers flatly as he stared down at Firekit. "Dude," he began, flicking his tail in annoyance. "We were racing."---- Jasminepetal shook her head slowly. "No, it's not that, it's just that I'm lonely. I have no friends, Hiddenshade was only friends with my litter."Silverstar 17:50, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((Archive?)) "You'll catch lots of friends here," Replied Flamestar, gently lapping her tongue across her sleek tabby fur. Firekit ignored him, and continued to roll around in the dirt playfully. Shadowkit rolled his eyes. How is Russetkit enjoying this? He's getting pounced on by a weak kit! Flamestar 22 17:53, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit rolled his eyes at the kit of Silverstorm. Ignorant, much like his family. The tom thought bitterly, being the better kit and walking away. He was enjoying his play with Russetkit, but now that he had been rudely interrupted, he would chat with his bored and lonely sister. "Hey Scarletkit." The dark gray tabby greeted his littermate, giving her a friendly head-butt.Silverstar 17:54, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((Oooh, it's bout' to get real up in here)) Shadowkit gazed at the two, his belly grumbling. "Hey, I bet I can catch a rabbit before you two!" He blurted out, his fur bristling codly. Emberkit sat back, behind her mother. "We're just kits you mouse-brain!" She hissed, poucning on him and knocking him over. "We can't go hunting until we're aprentices!" Flamestar 22 17:59, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Shad (his new nickname for his brother), a rabbit would eat you!" Teased Stormkit, helping his sister tackle their brother. Scarletkit wiggled her haunches in excitement, her green eyes round as she readied herself to pounce.Silverstar 18:01, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Rabbits don't even have teeth!" Shadowkit spat, lashing his tail. "Fine, I'll go myself if you two weaklings don't wanna come. I'll have all the adventure to my self!" Flamestar 22 18:04, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit twitched his whiskers in amusement. "They do fuzz-butt, and I'm bigger than you!" He growled in a slightly playful town, sitting back on his haunches and yawning.Silverstar 18:06, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((Lol, fuzz-butt.)) Shadowkit simply ignored him, stretching before exiting the Nursery. To stay unnoticed, he slunked past a tree, then a few bushes. Flamestar 22 18:09, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit, being the protective brother he was, hurried after Shadowkit with his ears flattened. Was Shadowkit out of his mind?! DarkClan could still be out there! If they were, he wouldn't let them even look at his brother!---- Scarletkit blinked blankly at her sister. "Toms are stupid." She mewed flatly with a small twitch of her whiskers.Silverstar 18:12, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "You're coming with, Stormfit?" He chuckled, taking a few more steps forward. Flamestar 22 18:17, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit twitched his ears. "Well, we don't want you eaten by rabbits, now do we, Fuzz-butt?"Silverstar'''18:19, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Shut up," Shadowkit hissed, moving forward and not turning back. Pushing past Stormkit, Shadowkit rolled his eyes, continuing to move forward. Flamestar 22 18:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit twitched his whiskers in amusement, pursuing his brother at a calm pace. He gazed around with wide blue eyes of wonder, his tail waving slowly as he walked.Silverstar' 18:26, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Are you gonna trail behind slowly, or act like a Warrior?" Teased Shadowkit, picking up his pace at a fast run. Emberkit, squealng harshly, nipped at Cardinalblazes side, warning her that her brothers were gone.Flamestar 22 18:31, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Warriors rush, but ''leaders use their brain and take their time." Stormkit responded with a smirk, keeping his casual pace.---- Cardinalblaze groaned in pain, gazing down at her daughter in confusion. "Emberkit, what in the name of StarClan was that for?!"Silverstar 18:54, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Stormkit and Shadowkit are gone!" She yowled. Once again, Shadowkit rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his annoying brother. Flamestar 22 18:59, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit's tail tip twitched as he gazed up at the sky. "One day, you'll be wise, at least I hope so. You have no patience what-so-ever, and I fear you may one day bring bad things to our Clan."---- Cardinalblaze immediately leaped to her paws, only to cry in pain and fall to the ground. Hiddenshade, upon hearing Emberkit, poked his head into the nursery with wide eyes. "What?!"Silverstar 19:02, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "I won't," Shadowkit lied, smirking. "My brothers are gone!" Emberkit cried, swirling around. Birchtail, getting up immadietly, gazed around in search for them. "Where in StarClan are they!?" Shadowkit continued on, spotting a vole. "I never said I was hunting a rabbit," He snapped, whirling around and keeping low. Flamestar 2219:05, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, the rabbits are probably hunting you, now stop waving your tail in the air before everyone in the forest finds us." Stormkit muttered, pushing his brother's tail down to the ground. He spotted a mouse nearby, stalking it before leaping, digging his claws into it's back and killing it. "Hah! First in the litter to be a successful hunter!" His now deceased catch hung in his jaws, a purr rumbling in his throat.---- Hiddenshade rose to his paws, narrowing his green eyes sharply. "Being kits, they couldn't have strayed too far, let's get a patrol!"Silverstar 19:08, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "I know what I'm doing," Shadowkit snarled. "If you so scared, go back to camp!" Shadowkit grunted heavily. I'll show you who's the better brother. ''He leapt after the vole, successfully killing it with a small bite. "Hah!" Suddenly, a loud barking crawled through the forest, yelping and howling following. ''Why was a dog in the forest? ''"I'm coming too," Birchtail replied, trying to remain calm, when his insides burned with fear. Flamestar22 19:11, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit, ignoring the barking as if it was an annoying mentor talking to him, narrowed his gaze at his brother. "Do I even look afraid? If you say yes, then you're blind, my dear brother."---- Hiddenshade nodded, already bounding out of camp.'Silverstar' 19:16, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "I don't care," Shadowkit hissed. A large grey figure appeared, but it wasn't a dog, it was a wolf. Snarling angerily, saliva dripped from its mouth. Rolling his eyes, Shadowkit backed up, lashing his tail. "Mangy mutt!"Flamestar 22 19:21, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit flicked his tail. "Man that thing stinks, I'm glad I don't smell like that...Shoo pesk!" He hissed in annoyance, his ears flattening against his skull.---- Hiddenshade, upon hearing some howling and barking, flattened his ears as his body tensed. He scented the air and then froze. "Wolf!"'Silverstar' 19:23, February 1, 2015 (UTC) The wolf rolled it's eyes, simply snarling and growling. Pushing itself towards Stormkit, it wrapped its powerful jaws around his neck, swinging him brutally. Shadowkit, backing up, noticed this was getting out of hand. He dropped his prey, getting ready to flee. ''No, I'm not a coward! ''"Over there!" Birchtail hissed, watching his kits get mauled by the wolf. "No, Shadowkit!" He yowled, tears rolling from his face as Shadowkit lunged toward the creatures leg, sinking his teeth in. Flamestar 22 19:31, February 1, 2015 (UTC Hissing in pain and anger, Stormkit pulled out a paw and jabbed it into the throat of the wolf, letting his claws swipe about inside the creature's mouth. It howled in pain, dropping the kit and coughing up blood before backing away with an odd look. It spotted more cats, shaking it's head and growling with frustration. There were too many for it, so it turned tail and left.'Silverstar' 19:37, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Great StarCaln, are you two okay?!" Birchtail yowled, coughing weakly. "I'm fine," Shadowkit answered, gazing at him. "What were you thinking? Leaving camp like that! You cold've gotton yourself killed!" Flamestar 2219:40, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit flicked his tail tip in annoyance. "Haha, that's what I said." He muttered, shaking blood from his pelt, but he remained sturdy, standing tall beside his father.'Silverstar' 19:42, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you for trying," Birchtail whispered, pressing his head against the ground. Afterwards, he flicked his ears, gazing around for any danger. "We'll discuss this later, we're going back to camp, and Shadowkit, don't argue." As Shadowkit began to speak, he was silenced by his father, grunting in annoyance and exchanging an angered look to his brother. Flamestar 22 19:45, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit simply gave his brother a look of care. How could his brother be so foolish? He simply followed him out of camp to keep him safe, so didn't he know that he loved him? Stormkit followed his father, keeping his head high.'Silverstar' 19:48, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadowkit snorted, giving Stormkit another angry glance. Birchtail kept low, soon returning to camp with the kits and the patrol. "We've found them!" He called to Cardinalblaze. Flamestar 22 19:52, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks StarClan..." The wounded queen sighed, uncurling her body as she gazed at her sons with eyes filled with worry. "Come here, my young little warriors..."'Silverstar' 20:01, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit squealed happily, glad that her troublesome brothers were back home. Shadowkit sat down, grunting as his mother bathed him. Flamestar 22 20:15, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade watched his brother yawn and eventually go to sleep. He then turned and walked a bit before sitting down alone.'Silverstar' 21:28, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit shook out her red pelt, she stood up on her paws wearily making her way across the camp. Her blue eyes darted across the clearing, and her tail shifted nervously. ''Where do I go? Beginning to panic, she bounded forward into a small dent and curled up, her shoulders heaving with tiredness. Ripple.of.mc 21:44, February 1, 2015 (UTC Stormkit followed Russetkit and sniffed her curiously, wondering if she was ill. "Are you ok?" The gray tabby was still bleeding from the attack of the wolf, but acted as if everything was peachy.Silverstar 21:47, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((Peachy, justttt peachy..Or is it?)) Birchtail sighed, yawning softly. "Wanna play wanna play?" Firekit bounced up cheerily to the new kit, his eyes blazing. Flamestar 22 22:05, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit walked around camp by herself, head low with a blank expression.Silverstar 22:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit sat back in the Nusery, purring as her mother licked her shiny fur. Flamestar 22 22:59, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "I am okay, but look at yourself! You're bleeding!" She squeaked, anxiety edging her voice. Russetkit paced forward her ears pricked. "Flamestar!" She wailed, obviously concerned for Stormkit's being. Ripple.of.mc23:01, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar, turning to see and hear the wail of Russetkit. "What's wrong?" Flamestar 22 23:12, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit peered over his shoulder to see his wound. "...Oh." He mewed out of surprise before giving Russetkit a cheery smile despite his bleeding and faint pain. "Nah, I'm ok!"Silverstar 23:32, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail held his head high, gazing at Stormkit. My brave little Warrior.... Flamestar 22 00:49, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit watched the younger kits in despair. They're just gonna blame me for liking Stormwillow.. She padded over to the nursery. "H-Hi Cardinalblaze.." She stammered.Stormver 23:51, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit sighed, her ears flattening to her head as she looked at Flamestar then at Stormkit. Her blue eyes had a deep wistful pang in them. "If you say so...." She trailed off, her anxiety changing into confusion. "What is your name again? I am Russetkit." The red kit announced, tail whisking as clouds began blot out the sun, casting shafts of sunlight to pour into the camp. Ripple.of.mc 00:06, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit gave a little bounce as the sunlight caught his blue eyes. "I'm Stormkit!"The athletic Tom announced, his voice ruining with softness.Silverstar 00:10, February 2, 2015 (UTC) " I'm Emberkit.." Emberkit squealed softly, her voice hoarse. Shadowkit narrowed his ryes, sighing softly.Flamestar 22 00:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Jewelclaw yawned, stretching herself and rising to her paws. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a small vole. She chewed on it thoroughly, sighing and pushing it away. The problem is not the problem. Theproblem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 19:09, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail, purring happily, gazed outside to see Jewelclaw in depression. Hanging his head low, he sighed, curling back up beside Cardinalblaze. Flamestar 22 20:15, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Jewelclaw paced around, looking around camp for any intruders. She sighed, sitting down with her tail wrapped around her paws. Does anything interesting ever happen here? The problem is not the problem. The problem isyour attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 21:27, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade gave his title brother a gentle shove, catching him off guard and making him tumble into a bad she. "Hey!" Grumbled Duskpaw, his eyes glowing with playfulness.---- Cardinalblaze rested her head on her mate's, purring softly.'Silverstar' 21:58, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail purred, alongside Cardinalblaze. Emberkit rested beside him, her tail rested under her muzzle. Shadowkit sighed, clawing at the ground boredly. Can't I have some sense of adventure? '' Flamestar 22 22:03, February 2, 2015 (UTC) "H-Hi Cardinalblaze," Wolfkit repeated, annoyance building up inside. She sighed, glancing at Birchtail sadly.''He hates me! I know it! Stormver 23:04, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail held his head up, purring softly. "Morning, Wolfkit. Something you need?" Flamestar 22 23:08, February 2, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry Birchtail," Wolfkit sighed. "I just feel like you and the kits hate me for liking Stormwillow." She sighed again, tears forming in her eyes. She felt...lonely without the queen's stories. Depressed, she bent her head, feeling pain and sadness in her throat. Stormver 23:17, February 2, 2015 (UTC) "We don't hate you," Birchtail purred. "Don't feel worried, she'll be...Back...Soon.." Birchtail sighed, his voice trailing off. Flamestar 22 23:21, February 2, 2015 (UTC) "You doubt me," Wolfkit mewed casually. "I'm thinking that the other kits, especially Stormkit, will try to shred my fur." She sighed for the third time. "They don't see what me and my mother see in Stormwillow. Besides, she's out alone with no comfortable bedding and her kits. Doesn't she at least deserve a little moss?" She was afraid of how Birchtail would answer, since she had watched the deputy attack her friend. Stormver 00:16, February 3, 2015 (UTC) "I-" Getting cut off, Birchtail sighed. "I don't know. She comes to the Clan, attacks Silverstorm, and almost kills my mate. Is that worthy of a Clan? No, that's not loyalty. She needs to stay away from camp for a few days."Flamestar 22 00:49, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit jumped back in surprise at the deputy's harsh words. "She didn't kill Cardinalblaze," she muttered. "She was trying to save your mate," she meowed loudly. "She wanted Cardinalblaze to live. Attacking my mother was pure accident. Stormwillow is misunderstood here." She braced herself for an angry response from Birchtail.Stormver 00:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) "She almost did," Birchtail hissed, his eyes blazing with anger. "We're done with this, can't you bug somone else?" Firekit leaped over to Wolfkit, his eyes glimmering. "Wanna play?" Flamestar 22 00:59, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit nodded, her left ear twitching at the sound of some bird's cries. "Stormkit? Nice name, I like it." She announced, swaying her tail across her nest. "Want to play a game?" Russetkit ruefully meowed suddenly. The red kit bunched up her haunches and bounced back and fro, her whiskers quivering with excitement.Ripple.of.mc 01:09, February 3, 2015 (UTC) "Can I play- Too..?" Emberkit asked, her voice sounding scared and afraid. Flamestar 22 01:11, February 3, 2015 (UTC) "Of course!" Russetkit squeaked, her eyes shining with amusement as she pounced around. Ripple.of.mc01:13, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit suddenly brightend up, her ears pricked and her tail high. She bounced around with excitement, gazing at her brother. "What do you wanna play?" Flamestar 22 01:16, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit squealed in horror. "You're being overprotective!" She yowled, anger boiling inside. She ran to her nest and wailed, "You don't care if Stormwillow dies or not! Would you let innocent kits die because of your actions?!?!" Stormver 01:24, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail froze at the kits words. "I am the deputy, and I will not be spoken to like that!" He hissed, grabbing the kit by the scruff. Struggling in his jaws, Birchtail threw him into the nursery, snorting as he left. Flamestar 2201:35, February 3, 2015 (UTC) "Ouch!" Wolfkit yowled hurtfully as her body hit the wall. CRACK! Wolfkit froze. Something had cracked inside her body! She groaned, hoping her brother had heard her. Stormver 01:42, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ((You're making Birchy look bad >:( <3)) Birchtail sighed. Obviously, he was being overprotective. Why wouldn't he be? His family was almsot killed by his brother, and his kits were stolen by DarkClan! Flamestar 22 01:46, February 3, 2015 (UTC) (Then help Stormwillow or Wolfkit and be at peace with Wolfie's friends and family D:) Wolfkit slowly stood, limping towards the nursery entrance, only to fall beside Cardinalblaze. She regained her footing, limping out successsfully, past Birchtail. She didn't speak; she knew he hated her family now. She muttered, "Only cares about his mate, kits, and Clan. Nobody seems to care about Stormwilow!" She growled in anger and sadness.Stormver 02:07, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ((He's overprotective.)) "That's what a warrior is supposed to care about," Birchtail snapped. Flamestar 2202:09, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit tipped his head to the side slightly, his athletic body flowing with energy. "What are we gonna play?" He asked, excitement glowing in his blue gaze.---- Hiddenshade led Duskpaw from camp, his younger brother chasing after him and growling playfully. The black-and-silver warrior chuckled softly. "You need to lose some energy."Silverstar 02:13, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit swatted at air with her white paw. "I don't know... how about Emberkit and I be rogues, and you defend FlameClan?" She insisted, her tail wavering over the ground. She lept forward. hissing and baring her teeth. "Watch out, mousebrain Clan cat!" The red kit snarled, with a playful gleam shimmering in her eyes.Ripple.of.mc 02:23, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit proudly stepped forward with his head held high, ruffling his pelt to look big, mighty, and noble. "Well Russet, I wouldn't challenge FlameClan if I were you, especially when you're talking to Stormstar!" He growled in a playful tone, lowering his strong, gray body to the ground, his tail lashing.Silverstar 02:26, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit stared at Stormkit, her fur prickling at his act. She smirked, flicking her tail tip seductively. "Don't get too proud, Stormstar." Russetkit let out a excited squeal and leaped at Stormkit, her paws battling into his pelt. The red kit swiped her tail over his head. "Victory to the rogues!" She yowled, leaping up and down.Ripple.of.mc 02:43, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit twitched his whiskers in amusement, letting out a playful growl as he rose to his paws. "Don't enjoy your victory, Russet, for I, Stormstar, have an infinite number of lives!" The dark tabby tom then gently pinned Russetkit by her shoulders, looking triumphant.Silverstar 02:48, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit jumped back in surprise. "Hah! More times to kill you over and over!" She yowled, her fur spiking over her shoulders. "My group of infinite rogues will end all of your lives!" She let out a squeal as the tom-kit pinned her down, she flattened her ears angrily. "No!" She hissed, shaking him off effortlessly. Russetkit lept to her paws. "Huzzah! Russet will never be beaten!" The kit trailed off as she staggered backwards and tripped over her forelegs, landing in the dirt. Ripple.of.mc 02:54, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit twitched his whiskers in amusement, approaching his new friend in calm and composed strides. He gazed down at her, tipping his head to look at her up-side-down. "Russet? Are you ok? Or has FlameClan's strength become too great?" His voice rang with seriousness and playfullness, blinking his blue gaze calmly.Silverstar 02:56, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit, her fur growing hot with embarrassment, scrabbled to her legs and stood up. She shook out her fur, her whiskers quivering. "I'm okay, I just had an accident." The red kit mewed, flicking an ear. Her gaze caught the fresh-kill pile. Pangs of hunger immediately seared up inside her. "Emberkit, Stormkit, i'll be right back, I want to get something to eat." Russetkit countered, beginning to bound over nosily to the fresh-kill pile, her mouth watering. Ripple.of.mc 05:26, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit nodded, rising to his paws at "halftime" to sit beside his sister. He gave Emberkit a small smile before gazing off patiently, his tail neatly wrapped around his paws.Silverstar 11:56, February 3, 2015 (UTC) "I wanna be a rogue too!" Emberkit squealed, pouncing around. Flamestar 22 21:46, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit, glancing at the younger kits, sighed sadly. They'll hate me like I'm Stormwillow. She shook her head.But it's worth a try! She limped over to the russet kit. "Hi," she said cheerfully. "I'm Wolfkit." Stormver 22:29, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Shadowkit gave an uneasy glance to Wolfkit. "Stop being annoying," He hissed, his tail lashing. "I'm sure Russet knows who you are, don't repeat yourself." Flamestar 22 22:35, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit simply twitched his ear, growing hungry. "Shadowkit don't be so rude, but you are right, Russetkit's been here long enough to know just about everyone."---- Hiddenshade returned to camp with his younger brother, a rabbit hanging in his powerful jaws. Duskpaw proudly trotted alongside him with a squirrel.Silverstar 23:07, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Shadowkit rolled his eyes, twitching his tail kindly. "Mhm." Flamestar 22 23:11, February 3, 2015 (UTC) "Hello, Wolfkit. I'm Russetkit." She squeaked cheerfully, her eyes gleaming. Then, exchanging glances, the red-furred stared at Shadowkit discontented. "Shadowkit, it's fine. I like meeting new kits." Russetkit mewed, licking at a paw and drawing it over her ear. With a dissmissive flick of her tail, the small kit bounded to the fresh-kill pile, selecting a pigeon. She collected the pigeon in her jaws, feathers clinging to her muzzle. "Argh!" Russetkit yowled, attempting to shake off the feathers. She stepped back, setting down the pigeon with care. "Hey, you guys want to share with me?" The she-kit called over to the kits. Ripple.of.mc 04:46, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit frowned and shook his broad head. "We can't, we're still nursing, we're only a moon old."Silverstar 11:54, February 4, 2015 (UTC) " Sure," Replied Emberkit, yawning with a happy smirk. She stretched, baring her fangs in ready of the prey.Flamestar 22 22:01, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit teared a strand of red meat from the pigeon. "Oh. My mother cut me short from nursing, she didn't have enough milk..." The red kit mewed, her mouth full with meat. "I honestly think prey is better, although I only had a few mouthfuls of milk." She added, swiping her tail onto her paws, nudging the pigeon towards Emberkit.Ripple.of.mc 23:32, February 4, 2015 (UTC) "Don't be weak," Shadowkit snarled, giving Stormkit a glare of annoyance. "Let's chow down!" Emberkit stared at the pigeon, her mouth watering of hunger. She fumbled forward nervously, taking a small bite of the pigeon and purring. "Yum!" Flamestar 22 23:39, February 4, 2015 (UTC) "I've already had some prey," Wolfkit jeered. She limped over towards Russetkit's pigeon, ripping out a shred from its wing with her teeth. "Besides, soon there will be others joining us in future moons," she remarked quietly. Stormwillow's kits will be joining us here in a few moons..Maybe the Clan will finally accept her, or at least her kits... Stormver 00:15, February 5, 2015 (UTC) "Weak? You're the weakling, causing trouble and being annoying to simply get attention...Embz, be careful on the feathers, they can make you sneeze and tickle your throat." Stormkit towered over all his littermates, in fact, just about every kit in the nursery. He selected his own piece of prey, interested in a baby hate. He placed a massive paw over it, nibbling on it and purring loudly.Silverstar 01:06, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit sneezed quietly. "Prey is awesome!" She announced, continuing to eat her share of prey. Shadowkit nudged his sister away, lapping at his fur. He picked up a small price of the birds wing, and gulped it down quickly. Flamestar 22 01:10, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit sat next to her sister as she nibbled on the bird, purring softly. Stormkit was quickly devouring his meal in swift bites, being a big cat with a big appetite.---- Hiddenshade gazed down at the kits, his whiskers twitching n amusement. "Cardinalblaze go on strike?"Silverstar 01:12, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit gulped down the rest of the prey along with Shadowkit. Shadowkit licked his chops, grinning happily.Flamestar 22 01:40, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit felt a warm purr slowly rising in her throat. She swayed her bushy tail against the ground as she quietly picked at the pigeon, casually casting glances at the other kits. Ripple.of.mc 01:49, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Once finished, Stormkit stretched and let out a happy sigh. "Back to our game?" He stood proudly once more, smirking slightly.Silverstar 01:54, February 5, 2015 (UTC) "Yep!" Emberkit cheered, her mouth full of saliva. Shadowkit finished up the remaining bites of prey, wolfing them down quickly. Flamestar 22 21:57, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit, glancing at Stormkit's mother, licked her paws. She looked up at Stormkit. His pretty blue-grey fur made her eyes soften. Stop it! She shook her head but then paused, continuing to watch him. He is pretty, though...Stormver 22:37, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ((Lol, Wolfkit has a little crush on Stormkit!)) Purring quietly, Birchtail wrapped his tail around his paws, sighing softly. Scorchclaw padded forth, his eyes dissenting. Birchtail stared at him blankly, standing up. Scorchclaw took a breath, rising to his paws. "May I borrow some moss?" He asked, shuffling his paws nervously.Flamestar 22 23:49, February 5, 2015 (UTC) (Yep, Wolfkit likes Stormkit!! WolfxStorm :D) Wolfkit, lashing her tail, narrowed her eyes and smiled, gazing at Stormkit's fur. She purred, padding over to Shadowkit and Stormkit. "Can I play?" she asked. Stormver 00:01, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit turned away from her pigeon. She shook the remaining feathers from her muzzle. "Yes, back to our game." The she-kit mused, her eyes glittering. She skidded across the clearing, rearing on her hindlegs. "Rogue Camp is here!" She called out, with an inviting twitch of her tail. Ripple.of.mc 00:06, February 6, 2015 (UTC) (Stormkit still doesn't understand the concept "love" and "crush" x3) Stormkit loped over to the nursery, skidding to a halt and turning to face Russetkit, his tiny tail lashing. "This is FlameClan, step on our territory and prepare to be punished by Stormstar!" The dark tabby tom declared, his blue eyes glowing with triumph. "And sure, choose your side."---- Scarletkit bounded over to Russetkit. "We should be called RedClan, like DarkClan, but after our names. I'll be your assistant, madame Russet!" Scarletkit declared proudly, her eyes glowing with excitement.Silverstar 01:36, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit let out a sigh and padded towards Stormkit. "I am Wolfclaw, deputy of FlameClan!" She yowled. Twitching her ears, she watched Russetkit make a dip. She glanced at Stormkit, taking note about his size. He was bigger than her, even though she was older. She smiled, her eyes describing everything she saw in him. She murmured, "I like, no love, him." She couldn't stop herself. Stormver 02:26, February 6, 2015 (UTC) "Alright, Scarletkit. RedClan it is." She flicked her ear, amused. Flicking her tail, she stood up, fluffing out her fur, and lifting her chin. "Scarletkit, I name you deputy of RedClan!" Russetkit squeaked, her paws trembling with excitement. Taking a big breath, she turned to her deputy, Scarletkit. "We need to expand our borders." The red tabby began, scuffling her tiny claws into the earth. "So, that means we're going to launch an ambush on Stormstar and his puny FlameClan" Russetkit whispered in Scarletkit's ear. She let out excited giggles as she looked at Stormkit. Ripple.of.mc 02:32, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit let his blue gaze reflect Russetkit's as he stood proudly. "Wolfshadow, I see an attack forming...I want a patrol on the borders ASAP!" He ordered as he stood tall, smirking down at Russetkit in a triumphic manner.---- Scarletkit lashed her tail. "Yes ma'am, Russet! Scarlet is on the case!" The smaller she-kit crouched down low, preparing to stalk her brother.Silverstar 02:35, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit leaped off the rock and padded towards Russetkit. "You stay off our territory, rogues!" She hissed when she was three mouselengths away. She felt a jolt in her belly suddenly, and a few seconds later, she was on the ground, groaning at all the pain. Stormver 02:39, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit snarled, her fur bristling. "Rogues! We'll show you rogues!" She squeaked, her mew edged with playfulness. The red kit bounded forward, then skidded to a halt infront of Wolfkit. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wolfkit! Are you okay!?" Russetkit asked anxiously. She paced around the gray kit. Ripple.of.mc02:49, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit skidded to a halt as he prepared to charge, pasuing before approaching Wolfkit and standing beside Russetkit as he peered down at the she-kit. "Jasminepetal!" He called out, angling his ears towards the Medicine Cat Den. The gray-dappled she-cat ran to them in swift, long strides, escorting Wolfkit to her den before calling to Silverstorm. Cardinalblaze limped outside, gazing down at her athletic son. "Stormkit, what happened?" She asked curiously, narrowing her blue eyes. "I dunno, I think Wolfkit's sick...?" Stormkit mewed, returning his gaze to Russetkit.Silverstar 02:52, February 6, 2015 (UTC) "Sick!?" Russetkit's blue eyes were white-rimmed with terror. "She must see Jasminepetal!" She yowled, blinking up at the gray kit. "It's going to be okay, Wolfkit. Jasminepetal will help you." The red-furred kit whispered, casting nervous glances as the Jasminepetal led the ill kit away. Ripple.of.mc 22:26, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay